The invention relates to a device for shearing rod sections on an automatic multi-stage cross-fed press. More particularly, the press has a sliding cutter carriage carrying a shearing blade. The cutter carriage has a throughbore in the region of the shearing blade for the admission of the rod section to be sheared off. The cutter carriage is driven to excute a translational motion after introduction of the rod section thereby to shear off the rod section in cooperation with a stationary shearing blade.
Such a prior art device is disclosed in the German Pat. No. 2,322,770. However, this prior art device has the disadvantage that its construction is relatively intricate because of the necessary coupling of the cutter carriage to an impact carriage. Thus the prior art assembly is extremely expensive. Furthermore, due to the complicated construction, it is necessary to have an effective cooling system to remove heat generated when the device is operated continuously.